


God Given Yet Cursed

by Fangirlx4



Series: Year Rounder [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bullied Will, Empath Will, Gen, Kids are jerks, Naomi is a concerned mother, Oblivious Naomi, Religious Solaces, Will in pain, Will's whole family is concered, young will solace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlx4/pseuds/Fangirlx4
Summary: Naomi didn't intend to get pregnant.  It wasn't her fault the condom broke.  After a long pregnancy a lot of explaining and backlash.  Naomi finally gives birth to her baby, Will.  However, it soon becomes clear that Will isn't a "normal" kid.  He has a gentleness to him that most kids lack, he's very observant and his skin never burns no matter how long he's in the sun.  Everything is great until he starts school.  It becomes clear that he has trouble focusing, the other kids pick on him and worse of all he develops a painful condition that the doctors can't explain and none of the usual treatments work.  Naomi can't help but blame herself, is she the reason her son is suffering?  Is her beautiful son suffering for her sins?  Will her son ever find Solace or will he suffer for the rest of his days?
Series: Year Rounder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825246
Kudos: 8





	God Given Yet Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always been really interested in why Will is a year round camper. In one fic I read that he is empath, therefore suffering from killer headaches. I decided to write my own fic based on this idea.

Oh no, no no no. Pregnant. Naomi was pregnant. Two months to be exact, two months since she had a one night stand with that charming man at one of her gigs, two months since the condom broke. 

Naomi couldn't help it, she started to cry. What would her family think? What would the public think? What would this mean for her music career? She was only 25, she didn't want to be a mother. She wasn't even sure how to be a mother! Yet here she was, due to be a mother, a single mother at that.

Two weeks later she made the three hour drive to Port Lavaca, where her parents live. She's finally decided that she's ready to break the news. Her parents have always been the wait till mariage type, along with the rest of their friends. They accepted her decision not to wait but she wasn't sure how they'd take to her being pregnant with an unknown guy's child. _She_ wasn't sure how she felt about being pregnant with an unknown guy's child.

***

"Naomi! Sweetheart it's so good to see you!" Her mother greeted her at the door. "How's the music goin'?" Her dad asked, southern accent as prominent as ever. "It's goin' good Daddy, it's so good to see y'all again too. It's been too long." The three Solace's caught up for awhile, it wasn't until after dinner that Naomi dropped the bomb.

"Daddy, Mama I have somethin' I need to tell to tell y'all."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Come again?"

"I'm pregnant, Daddy."

Naomi's father let out a slow breath. While her mother looked at Naomi in shock. 

"Who's the father?"

" I don't know..."

The singer's parents looked at her flabbergasted. "Well I know what the guy looks like but I don't know his name, his age or where he lives." Naomi looked at her plate. "I met him at one of my gigs, we fooled around and I haven't seen him since."

"So what you're sayin'" Her dad started, "is that you're pregnant with some guy's child and you don't know where he lives and have no way of contactin' him?"

Naomi nodded her head. "Well we aren't exactly pleased about this situation. However, you're our daughter so we'll help you out as well as we can." Her mother said. 

Naomi had to admit that she did feel a bit better telling her parents of course she still needed to tell her siblings, manager and band mates but knowing her parents would help her out lifted her dampened spirits. Although she did feel bad for dropping this on them right now. As the whole city was going through some environnemental problems. However, her mother quickly soothed her by saying that it would be a good distraction. They didn't blame her for her predicament as she wasn't planned either. Her mom accidentally getting pregnant with her six years after her youngest brother was born. Naomi knew that the next few months would be tough, her income and success as a singer would surely suffer but as she saw the supportive looks her parents gave her she couldn't help but think that she and her baby would be okay. 

***

Naomi was shocked when she first saw Will. Most babies don’t look very cute when they’re first born (To be honest) but Will was an exception. The 8lbs infant had beautiful gold hair, faint freckles splattering his chest and the most serene expression she had ever seen. When she took hold of him the baby smiled faintly and she thought she saw a small glow but she was high on medication so she tacked it up to her eyes playing tricks on her. It was another surprise when Will opened his eyes. They were blue like most infants but Will’s were different. They weren’t the dull, washed out, I’ve just discovered I have eyes and I don’t know what to do with them blue. They were more like the bright, colourful, the world has a lot of good to in it so gets living blue.

By the time Will was two years old he had won the hearts of all of him family, well the ones that matter anyway. As well as all of his mom's band mates. He was truely special, God given as some of his family might say. He possessed a gentleness that 99% of children his age lacked, and an understanding of human emotions well beyond his age. His smiles seemed to light up an entire room. Whenever he saw someone sick or injured he would always go to comfort them as if it was second nature. Life was good and Naomi couldn't have asked for a better son.

However, when Will was four he started complaining of headaches. None of the over the counter medication seemed to relieve his pain. The doctors didn't seem to know what was wrong with the child. Naomi was worried, it was clear from the recently formed worry lines on her forehead and the bags under her eyes. 

***

Will didn't like making his Mama worried, or the rest of him family for that matter. So after four months of a near constant headache he made a decision, he would work through the pain. Pretend he was feeling better. Will didn't like lying, especially to the people he cared about but if it gave his family piece of mind it was worth it.

Will's headaches weren't the only thing that got Naomi a bit worried for her son. When Will started school it became clear that he struggled with somethings. He couldn't sit still, always needed to be moving in someway and he didn't take to reading as fast as the other kids did. In other words he was falling behind. 

Will didn't have many friends. Concidering the other students thought he was dumb, weird and lazy. You see he wasn't the most active child, he wanted to be, he wanted to run with the other kids but he couldn't. He just couldn't, his head ached 24/7. Of course he never told anyone that anymore they would just worry. So he settled for the taunts and the slightly questioning looks from his teachers. 

Will received many taunts even at a young age. Most were from older kids and most were words Will knew such as "loser" "stupid" "lazy" and "worthless trash" however today he heard a new one. 

_It was break and 6 year old Will decided to draw. He took out his crayons and decided to try to draw the human skeleton that was in his classroom. Will liked that skeleton, it made him feel smart as he was the first one in his class to be able to name every single bone. Will decided to start with the skull. A little while later just as he started the ribs he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Solace!" Hunter, a 4th grader said. Will sighed, his head was hurting more than usual and he really wasn't in the mood for this. "What you got there Solace?" Hunter taunted reaching down and picking up Will's drawing. "A skeleton," Hunter scoffed. "You spent your break drawing a skeleton? What did your friends not want to play with you?" Will's eyes watered a bit at that but he stayed silent. "Oh that's right... **you** don't have any friends." Hunter tanted, "No one wants to be friends with a piece of worthless trash like you, honestly I don't even know why you're **slut** of a mother even kept you. You are stupid! You are weak! You are a disgrace! I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be a slut just like you're paents." Will was angry, Hunter insulted his Mama, his Mama who cared for him so much, his Mama who was willing to give up her whole musical career for him, (Even though he conviced her not to) his Mama who sung to him, who laughed with him. Hunter could insult him all he wanted but he would not insult Will's Mama and Will intended to tell him so. Will looked up at Hunter tired, blue eyes meeting harsh green ones. "You will not insult my Mama." Will said in a small but determined voice. Hunter looked like he was going to respond but the bell rang so he just settled for ripping Will's drawing and running off. _

Will was snapped back to present when the final bell of the day rang. He came to a conclusion, tonight he would find out what that word new word ment. It was an insult that was for sure but what else. One thing he was fairly certain of though, his Mama was not a slut and he wasn't gonna be either.

***

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day today?" Naomi greeted her son when he walked in the door.

"It was okay." Will paused, "But can I go take a nap? I'm really tired."

Naomi looked down at her son, "Of course."

Will ran to his mother, hugged her and then made his way to his room. Naomi looked at her son with a slightly saddened expression. He always looked more sickly than the other kids, his skin pale and his eyes dull and tired. It hurt the singers heart to see all the other kids running around playing soccer with their friends while her own son was always sitting somewhere on his own. Will always looked content though, a soft smile gracing his face. Naomi will always admire Will. He's a six year boy with learning disabilities,no close friends and no father and yet he's still always smiling and brightening other people's day. 

***

"Mama?" Will said at dinner.

"Yes dear," 

"What does slut mean?"

Naomi looked at her son in shock choosing her words carefully, "Where did you hear that word."

Will shifted in his seat. "At school. What does it mean?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" 

"Because that's what the older kids at school call you and Dad." Will said quietly, eyes down cast.

Naomi let out a long slow breath she knew people called her a slut. Called her scandalous, the media, the magazines, some people at her church all said that. She just didn't think Will would have to hear these things at such a young age.

"What does it mean?" Will asked again, "Why do people call you that? It's a mean word, isn't it?"

Naomi sighed her son was always persistant. "Yes it's a mean word and they call me that because your father left before you were born."

Will nodded mutely.

Naomi thought for a second, "Do they tease you at school?"

Will nodded sadly.

"How long?"

"Ever since I started school, kids make fun of me at church too."

Naomi lifted her son's chin so he had to look her in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me this before."

Will looked down. "I didn't want to worry you, I don't like when you worry."

Naomi's heart surged with affection for her boy. Her little boy was willing to suffer for the sake of her happiness. The same little boy who never knew his father, who has trouble in class, who always looks pale and weak, who never has enough energy. _He deserves the world_ she thought, yet she needed to know one more thing.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

Will pulled her into a tight hug, "It hurts"

She looked at the child confused, "What hurts, your head?"

She felt Will nod against her. She knelt down to his level concerned. "When did it start again."

Will pulled back just enough to look his mother in the eyes. Naomi thought that at that moment he looked double his age his eyes shining with unshed tears as he said "It never stopped."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had Will grow up in Port Lavaca because Austin doesn't have the Texas accent and I along with a lot of other people love the idea of Will having a southern accent. The city's waters got poluted by mercury in the early 1990s if you were wondering what I meant by "Environnemental problems".


End file.
